Konoha High's New Gang
by PhsycoArtistOfTheDarkDaughters
Summary: Sasuke's gang Hebi rules Konoha High. Hinata is the most bullied,and her crush was forced into the gang.But in the middle of the year,some addopted kids tranfer to the class.They soon befriend Hinata, and develope a rivalry with Hebi.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha High's New Gang

* * *

**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Hi it's me Nikara! This is my second ever fanfiction so plz don't be mean if you review! So anyways this one's bout Hinata. Sasuke's gang Hebi is bullying her and no one ever stands up for her. Then a mysterious new gang is transferred to Konoha High from out of the country. And then…..UGH JUST READ TO FIND OUT!!!!

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Naruto as Kishimoto-sensei does. Plus if I did……SASUKE WOULD JUST DIE ALREADY I MEAN COME ON!!!!

* * *

**

**NORMAL POV

* * *

**

"Hey Sumire-chan."

A girl with long purple locks and pale violet eyes with hidden pupils sighed.

"Y-Ye-Yes?"

"Come on Sumire you should know the drill by now."

"I-I don't know what your talking about Sa-Sasuke…"

"Don't lie to me!" The raven-haired boy grabbed her by the neck and swung her into a wall, scattering her school books across the hallway. Students sniggered as they turned and made their way to class.

"H-Here's my l-l-lunch money….."

"Good. I expect enough for the entire gang tomorrow." With that he released his grip on her slim neck and she plunged to the floor.

The bell signaling that class would begin in five minutes rang, and Sasuke's gang Hebi slithered away. Quivering as she crawled to pick up her books, Hinata willed herself not to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, and she hated to do it. But as she slowly rose, still shaking, she was unable to control them any longer. As she ran through the empty hallways, tears slid down her face. When the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, Hinata quickly wiped her tears and entered the classroom.

* * *

**So how did you like it? The new gang will be transfered in later chapters but will be introduced in the story in the next chapter! The gang is called Akatsuki, well...duh. And the members are: Pein, Konan, Sakura, Deidara, Kisame and Itatchi while Madara is their addoptive father. There are two couples at first: PeinKonan and DeiSaku. Then SasuKarin (UGH!). KibaHina will slowly develope in the later chapters. The summary sucks (stupid typing limit) so please check out my profile for the full version. And incase you were wondering Sumire means Violet in Japanese. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**~Nikara~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata and Family

**Hey YO!!! NIKARA-CHAN HERE! Second chappie up! Yeah, the first one was really short, and this one is two. Sorry for the long update…hehe…Well, school starts in five days so I've been rushing lately. Ya know, supplies and shit like that. And now updates may take longer kuz of freakin homework! Man, 7****th**** grade must deeply suck. I'm in the only house with two teachers though…as apposed to four so…there's a plus there…kinda…and I found out both my teachers retired! W…T…F? SUUURE, you kud atleast see how annoying the class is before you ditch! KAMI! Sooo anyways…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto…it would be…SO AWESOME!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now the end of January and Konoha High got a letter stating that there would be six new students transferring: two sophomores and four freshmen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HINATA'S POV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I reached over the side of my bed; eyes closed, and began lightly feeling around for it. The sound paused. Then it picked up again, this time MUCH louder. I felt around for my bedside table that's kept at the headboard. I was beginning to get impatient. Finally, eyes still closed (im not a morning person okay!) my hand hovered just above the spot. Expecting to then feel the edge of my clock, I quickly crashed my hand down into…NOTHING. As my hand came down I lost balance on my bed. My eyes flew open in midair and I came crashing down onto the floor…HARD.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, sure, my little bitch of a sister was woken up next door to my room, as was the entire house. Well screw them! I have practically nothing and I'm treated the worst out of a filthy rich family I mean COME ON!

"HANABI!!!!" I yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY ALARM CLOCK?!" Suddenly the beeping paused, yes it was still going off. I let out an angry sigh when the delightful pause in the annoying noise ended and it repeated, 3 times as loud! I heard laughter from the room over and as I slammed open my rice paper sliding door (yes I've learned to somehow slam one) something came down on my head…HARD. I shook with rage as my hand slowly traveled up to the object on my head and brought it down to eye level. I watched as Hanabi snickered and skipped through the front door downstairs and into the limo.

"Hinata! God Damnit you better not be late to that school cause I'm paying for it!"

I grasped the clock (STILL ringing) in my slender hands and slowly tightened my hold until I heard a satisfying crack as it split in half. I made sure to scatter the pieces around the corridor before I angrily stormed into my room.

I threw open my closet doors (yes, I can throw open slidey doors too) and grabbed a red t-shirt, black jeans and my favorite sweatshirt. It was black with an uber big red scull on the back.

I quickly ran a comb through my long violet hair until it was perfectly straight. (~sigh~ yes, I have purple hair, don't act all surprised) I left my shorter strands to frame my face along with my bangs.

After swinging my backpack up and onto my shoulder I quietly slid open my bedroom door and crept down the stairs. The last thing I need right now is for my parents to wake up and make me clean my little mess in the upstairs hallway.

"HINATA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS?"

I flinched at the sound of my father's voice upstairs.

"GODDAMNIT! SOMEONE"S GONNA HURT THEMS-" _BANG_. "HINATA!"

I made no effort to conceal my laughter as it echoed through the house. I grabbed an apple and ran out the front door and down the street towards the school. (Yeah, i know what you're thinking, "You're rich but not allowed in you're limo? Wow, your life must really suck." I get that A LOT.)

I slowed my pace as the school gates appeared. (Did i mention that im a great runner? I ran the whole way! XD) Then that sign donning those words I despise so deeply came into view: Konoha High.

So yeah, there you have it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Huf Huf THANK YOU FOR READING! DOMO ARIGATO! SORRY IF IT SUCKS! Plz vote in my poll for this story! R & R!**

**~Nikara-chan out!~**


End file.
